Closure I
by X-FilesLover98
Summary: Set in Season 7, following the events of Closure. M&S go back to D.C and decide to camp out at Mulder's apartment. One thing leads to another when Scully gets flashes of Mulder with Samantha in the field with the Walk Ins. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set in Season 7, following the events of Closure. M&S go back to D.C and decide to camp out at Mulder's apartment. One thing leads to another when Scully gets flashes of Mulder with Samantha in the field with the Walk Ins. Better than it sounds.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They all belong to CC and 1013 Productions. If I did own them that would be weird because I'm almost 14.

Closure

It had been a rough week for Mulder. His mom was gone, and his sister was dead. Officially. The pain he felt reflected in everything he did, in every word he spoke, with every glace he aimed. It was the typical behavior for someone who had just lost their whole family, and didn't know at all why. At first he had assumed what had seemed obvious. That They, the Syndicate and/or other people that he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting, had killed her knowing that when he got back home she would have told him everything. But now that she was gone, he knew nothing. Only that his sister had been alive for six more years after she was taken, then when she ran away from that place she made it to a hospital where she was listed as a Jane Doe. From there, she ended up being taken. Again. No one else had had another encounter with a matching description of his sister, so she was presumed dead.

And that's exactly what Mulder concluded with after being led to her by a little boy. A starlight boy. 's son.

hadn't taken the truth about his son, that he was dead, very well. Mulder telling him resulted in Pillar walking away in a fit of anger that left him even more troubled than he already was. Neither Mulder nor Scully had heard from him since he'd stormed off into the night. There was nowhere for him to go, but they guessed that it'd be better for them to leave him be. They had contacted the local P.D to keep an eye out for him. Saying that he might be a little less than cooperative with anything they would want him to do.

All in all, it was a tough night.

Scully had insisted that they go home first thing in the morning, but she had gotten a call from Skinner on their way back to the hotel saying that he wanted to come to California himself to wrap things up and to sign some papers. She had gripped the wheel slightly harder with one hand as she put the phone away with the other. Out of anger, and for better hold of the wheel with one hand. All she wanted to do was get Mulder home and get herself home.

When Skinner at noon the next day they had gone straight to the hospital to where Samantha had been admitted and went through a dragging process of paper signing and meeting after meeting. Usually ending a case would have been as simple as a report, a signature or two, and a quick overview with their A.D. But this time there was a secret base involved, and a psychopath, whom they couldn't find, so they had to do times ten work.

They were able to be at the airport at 8:30 and on a plane headed to D.C by 9:05. Skinner had insisted that they head out before him since they had already been there for six days. Scully had, almost too eagerly, drove them to their hotel and packed her bags. Mulder had walked casually into his room without a word and began to pack himself. Not that there was much for him to pack. He hardly slept as it was, but this past visit he had hardly slept a total of twelve hours. He had done the math in his head. Approximately 11.08 hours of sleep total which would have resulted in 1.85 if you divided by 6 and rounded.

Even with lack of sleep he did problems. Although that one was eating pie compared to all the other ones he did in his head frequently. He was a smart guy.

On the plane, Scully noticed he didn't sleep. She would take half hour naps here and there. It was only about a two and a half hour flight, but she herself was tired, and wanted to sleep even though she had a slight fear of planes. Every time she would wake up she would look over to him and find him in the same position, and state, that she had last seen him in. She didn't bother him, though, or mention it. Just let him be, and let him gather up his thoughts before they landed. But another thing she had noticed, was that throughout the entire day, he had hardly spoken at all. Only did so if he was spoken to first, and hardly even a sentence then. He would pretty much only talk to her and Skinner, but mostly mumbled things like 'I'll be right back' or 'It's this way'. Never a full on conversation. For once, he hadn't made any snide or remotely funny comments about the people who ran the meetings. Just silent, and probably not paying much attention. He didn't even tap a pencil on the tables or shake his leg to make time go faster. It was a new side of Mulder that Scully and Skinner had never seen. Especially Skinner, since he'd known the agent longer than she had. But it was still a strange experience.

When they had landed it was around 11:20, and Scully had Mulder go and get her car from the parking lot while she gather their bags. He'd done so with a nod and a slight grin. She smiled inwardly herself, since that was the first time she'd seen him even remotely happy since the night before. Not to say that he was being completely moody or constantly in a depressed state of mind, because he wasn't. But he just wasn't exactly -Up-And-Do-Something-Right-Away like usual. All sarcastic and having more than his share of rather grown-up remarks. He was simply in one of his "Thinking States" as she called it. Where he sits and pretty much thinks all day long, without a single expression on his face except that of deep concentration, or a blank, faraway look.

When he pulled up to the curb he scanned the crowd of people. Scully saw him searching and made her way over to the car. His eyes landed on her and he briskly got out of the drivers side and unlocked the trunk. Mulder grabbed the bags one at a time and threw them in. Slamming the trunk he gave her the keys and she silently took them, as they drove towards home.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Sorry it's not very good yet. . .Hopefully this will only be a chapter or two longer. Stay tuned please! First FanFic. Lemme know how I did on my first chapter?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter. Woo! So, right now I'm kinda leanin' towards maybe 3 chapters. You up for it? Again, first FanFic. Lemme know how I'm doin'. Also, I know that last chapter I didn't have any talking. . .That will change this time around. Sorry!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* M&S are not mine. . .You know the drill. They belong to 1013 Productions, yaddah, yaddah.

Closure

It was a silent drive. Nothing more than turns and stopping at stop lights. The sky was clear as glass and you could almost feel the winter coming around the corner. Though she couldn't quite see her breath yet, Scully could swear that it was cold enough for winter.

Mulder, however, didn't notice. He sat next to her in the car, staring out the window. His actions were the same as they had been all day, but the feeling around him wasn't that of needing space or secluding himself from his surroundings. Instead of what it had been for the last 24 hours, it was more of him truly looking out into space and seeing nothing but images in his mind. He didn't have that 'Mulder thinking, give him some space' vibe. He had his rare 'Relaxed, but having a bad day' vibe. One that, Scully came to notice, was something he only did when he was with her. It let her know that she could still feel comfortable with him at a close proximity while he fought things over in his mind. Battling emotions and fears at rates far faster than what would be considered average.

It didn't bother her, though. She was used to it, and far beyond that, she trusted him. Trusted him to fight his own fights, and to clean up the mess when he was through. No matter how big. And if he needed help, she'd be there. Though he _still_ hadn't managed to clean his own house.

That was a different story. . .

A small noise from Mulder made her abruptly turn her head. But she returned it just as quickly. "Mulder?" She waited. "Are you okay?" She turned onto a road where they would stop shortly at his apartment.

He leaned over the dashboard with his hands over his face. "Yeah, I just. . .My head."

"Are you feeling ill?" Her tone came out as almost shocked when she meant for it to be professional and collected. Like the doctor she was.

"No," Laughter. She heard a hint of a chuckle in his reply. "I think— I think its back, Scully."

Back? What did he mean? "What's back, Mulder?" She pulled into the small space that served as his apartments' parking lot. She turned the key and faced her body towards him, one arm gripping the back of his seat.

His hands went to his temples. He didn't find the massaging motion they were providing very helpful but it had a subtle effect. He guessed Scully was waiting patiently beside him. He _knew_ she was. He could sense it. No. He heard it—

Then a wave of pain erupted in his skull. A soft ringing suddenly became louder than a train in his ears. And like once before, he couldn't hear anything. He looked over to Scully, and found that she wasn't speaking, but he could hear echoes in his head. . .Faint murmurs. The look on her face was calm, with a give away of shock, or fear, in her eyes. Did she know? Was she thinking what he was thinking?

Mulder reached for the door handle, gripped it and stepped out. The seemingly small movements caused a new rupture of pain. He bent over the hood of the car hands in front of him, fingers sprawled. Scully got out of the car as well and made her way over to his side, instantly putting a hand on his arm. She watched as his face made different expressions, trying to will away the sudden, horrifying headache. She took note of his fingers clenching and unclenching on the silver surface. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to shake off the ringing sensation that had so abruptly taken over his head.

Then as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Leaving him staring blankly at the car. He was aware, though, of Scully standing next to him. Her worry and confusion running off of her like soft waves.

He stood up, mouth open in awe and with eyes that felt heavy. Scully still had her hand on Mulder's arm, protectively and to make sure he didn't collapse. It was shocking, to her and to Mulder. Could it be back? Could the illness that Mulder had once encountered have come back? If so, how?

Scully let go of him. And walked to the trunk, unlocking it. "Let's get you upstairs, Mulder. It's been a long week." She hauled his duffle bag out of the trunk, and slammed it shut; walking over to him to clarify that he was okay.

He nodded then turned to face his building. It was funny at how unfamiliar it seemed to him. The past events had taken up a vast portion of his mind, leaving him almost no time to think about anything else. Not sleep, or food, or even talking. It was hard losing his mother so suddenly, as it seemed. And then to find out that his sister had been dead for years, though she lived to be fourteen. He'd gotten to see her in the field of the Starlight Children where he saw little kids playing in the sand, and jumping rope. He even saw Amber Lynn LaPier. She was dead, too.

Mulder pressed the button for his floor in the elevator. As it went up he acknowledged that Scully was standing slightly closer to him than usual, though she'd been doing that all day. This time the gesture had a different feel to it. Instead of it seeming like it was something she felt she had to do, it was more like she wanted to. She hadn't been that way around Skinner and all the other agents today. Though his behavior in the car not five minutes before wasn't how he'd been acting around everyone else either. He wondered if she noticed.

His thoughts went south when the elevator sounded its familiar 'ding' and the doors slid open. They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, as always, and he reached into his coat pocket for his keys. He unlocked his apartment door and held it open for her with a slight smile; she gave him a wary look before brushing past him and entering his home. Was she worried about him? Did she think that he wasn't okay? It was just a sudden headache. One of those spontaneous ones. . .It couldn't be anything else. He was just in a panic when he first felt it, naturally he just said the first thing that came to mind. _I shouldn't have even mentioned that illness. _

Scully set his duffle bag on his couch, letting her hand linger on the straps for a moment longer before facing him. "You gonna be okay?" Her fingers fiddled subconsciously with the hem of her jacket.

He could tell that she was somewhat nervous. About what he didn't know. But he did know _her_. He knew her like the back of his hand. And with that, he could guess why she was so hesitant. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He gave her a crooked smile. He had somewhat lied to her. . .His head felt a little dizzy from the intense ringing, enough to make the room look like it was spinning. He could almost hear it, growing louder and louder like a crescendo. Going in and out like waves. Mulder suddenly felt weak in the knees. With a hand to his head he staggered backwards.

He didn't even feel his descent to the ground when there was nothing but black.


End file.
